mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper Allard-Leveret
: " " — :Juniper Allard-Leveret (b. 20 March, 2012) was a Halfblood witch born in Bordeaux, France. Juniper was raised as a witch for four years before Matilda Allard, her mother, fled from her estranged husband ,Louis Allard, into the United Kingdom. She began attending the school on 1 September, 2023 where she was sorted into Hufflepuff House. She was very passionate about enjoying life and having fun. Biography Early life (2012-2022) Juniper was born on 20 March, 2012, the only child of a Louis and Matilda Allard. Juniper was born in Bordeaux, France to a Scottish wizard father and British squib mother that lived in a small secluded home surrounded by forest life. Her husband very much had a superiority complex that often leaked into the family life.This caused him to be a bit abusive towards Matilda, eventually driving her to take their daughter, Juniper, to go back to England to live with her sister again. Coming back to Oxfordshire, it wasn't long before her sister started to reintroduce Matilda back into the wizarding world of England. She introduced her to many old friends of the family. Among these friends, were some notable witches and wizards whom one has happen to have been a man named Emerson Leveret, a pureblood wizard who worked in the magical department of law enforcement. They bonded over their young daughters and soon fell in love with each other. Around August, they came together to tie the knot; introducing herself and Juniper into the Leveret family. Showing her first signs of magic at the age of four, she was very curious about a lot of things. Mostly, she wanted to touch everything. This manifested into her summoning things from close and afar. Her parents had no clue where she kept getting these new toys and snacks. Hogwarts years (2023-2029) Juniper attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2023-2029 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. Fourth Year ((In Progress)) Physical appearance Juniper has a rather pale complexion in comparison to her step-sister. Her cheeks can get quite flushed and she has several freckles on her face. Her eyes are a warm green and twinkle in the light at times. Generally, Juniper sported her favorite pink jumper and rolled up jeans along with her pink sneakers with flowers on them. During her school year, however, she could be seen with her Hufflepuff jumper and neat white blouse under. On top, she fashioned her tie into a carefully put bow and dawning sheer tights along with Mary Janes. She could occasionally be seen sporting her Hufflepuff scarf during winter. Her pajamas consisted of bright pink and red hearts for the pants and a white tank top. Juniper kept her nails nice and filed. They were a bit long but still safe under the dress-code. Personality and traits Being quite shy to the public when by herself, she breaks out of her shell when around friends and gets quite lively. Though having a cheerful and kind demeanor she has some tough days too. She can often be seen taking a calming drought to control these outbursts but there are times where she runs out and gets quite defiant and crabby. Juniper often looks out for those around her and can be seen scolding her step-sister when she goes on a mean rampage. Magical abilities and skills Juniper excels when it comes to spells, potions and transfiguration when it comes to her year as she regular keeps up with practicing them vigorously. Her academics is quite high too for a fourth year. Though being well while excelling in these areas, she severely lacks skills in Arcane, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. She does want to devote more of her time to Care of Magical Creatures but its been a slow process. Possessions * 'Silver Lime Wood Wand: '''Juniper purchased a "11 1⁄2 Silver Lime Wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2023. Relationships Emery Leveret Emery Leveret is Junipers Slytherin step-sister. Though they can clash heads at time, they have a bond like no other. Juni often looks up to her sister due to her long lineage of witches and wizards in her family. This makes Juniper strive to become better at magic to prove she is just as good as her pureblood step-sister. This does not stop Juniper from scolding her step-sister when she steps out of line. Sometimes though she can be a bit scared to stand up to her. Nicholas Page Nicholas Page is Junipers current halfblood boyfriend from America. Having met during his holiday in Oxford, England, 10 April, 2025. Nicholas and Juniper hit it off quite nicely. Bonding over their shared humor and interests,the didn't start officially dating until 24 January, 2026. They constantly keep in touch through letters and occasionally send care packages to each other. They often talk about the differences between Illvermorny and Hogwarts. Etymology * Juniper was taken from the name of a small evergreen shrub bearing berries used in flavoring gin. * Allard came from the Old French, Norman, and Middle English personal name A(i)llard * Leveret derives from what you call a young hare in its first year. Trivia *Juniper's favorite meal combination is Bangers and Mash with Pumpkin Juice. Rumors No rumors have been spread about Juniper...''yet. Behind the scenes * Juniper Allard-Leveret ''is a character portrayed by ''happiko Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a roleplay sim created by Anya Ohmai that is voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net * In Junipers concept design, she was originally going to be a Slytherin. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students